Exiled Lioness
by zeean
Summary: More or less a one-shot what-if fanfic. Set just after Alanna's Ordeal, basically. Not really A/J or A/G, yet. **Updated**
1. Chapter 1

! 

**Exiled Lioness**

_Erm..this fic is probably a one-shot. I might make it into an actual series/saga/story-thing, but.. yes. It's more or less just a what-if, one-shot.. e.e; if you want me to continue it - tell in reviews._

It was well after midnight, but that made no difference to the Dancing Dove's population. The Rogue, George Cooper, was enjoying a fine evening listening to the recounts of his friends and companions, laughing jovially. 

In truth, it was a distraction. He was worried sick for the woman he loved, Alanna of Trebond. It was the night of her Ordeal and Knighting, and he'd be damned if she failed. Talking well into the morning, one by one the thieves dispersed, George the last to go. In his room, mulling over a serving of rich wine, the man was -hardly- expecting what happened next.

Realising with a sigh it was well after Alanna would have gone through the Chamber and emerged, in one piece, hopefully, George got to his feet. Ambling towards the window, he threw open the shutters. 

For a moment sky blue fixed on amethyst- cold, -angry- amethyst. Holding back a yell, George whipped out a dagger, the point to the other's neck. 

"_George!" Alanna hissed. "D'you mind?!" _

"Ah. Sorry lass." stepping back, George sheepishly sheathed the dagger.

"Thankyou." she growled, slinking into the room. Both hands were bandaged, she was clad in travelling gear.

He faltered "Wait a minute - where're ye going Lass?! What happened?"

"Duke Roger, George. He -knows-."

"So?" protested the man "That shouldn't mean anythin' if ye already knighted."

"I know," Alanna moved to sit down on the chair he'd occupied a few minutes ago. "But.. he found some decree that was established about a century ago, now."

The colour quickly left George's face "What did it say?" his tone was low - any higher and it would crack.

She gave a tired sigh, leaning back in the chair "I don't know what the exact words were, but it's apparently treason. What I did. Treason."

Finding a chair, George sunk onto it, disbelieving. "But th'Prince! Gary, Raoul, Coram, your brother, Thom-"

"They have no say. The sentence and matter is to be handled by the Monarchy and the one who found out."

"Roger?"

"Yes."

"But- he'll get you trialed, killed!" hopeless blue eyes fixed on the woman before him.

Alanna sighed again "I know. I'm leaving."

"_Leaving?"_

"I don't have a choice, George. You know that." 

He sighed. He _did know that. "Should've known that snake of a noble'd pull something like this-" _

"Stop it George." he looked at her in surprise. Wouldn't Alanna feel exactly the same way? "Lass.."

She sat up "I should get going. We'll keep in touch, promise." standing, Alanna made her way to the window again. 

George padded silently across the room, still in a measure of shock. Intercepting the woman, he gave her a fare-well kiss. "Stay out of trouble, 'Lanna."

She flushed bright red. Without a word, the newly-Knighted healer swung down the ladder.

Only she wasn't a Knight anymore.

_So.. yes, that's the Prologue. Like it? Hate it? Feh. I wouldn't normally do a fic like this, but the thought just entered my mind - what if Alanna -hadn't- killed Roger, and she -wasn't- accepted as a Lady Knight? So.. yes. Enough reviews, and I'll put in a few chapters, make an actuall story out of this._


	2. Chapter 2

**Exiled Lioness**

****

_Heh... o.o Second Chapter. Couldn't resist. I know I said it's not really A/J, or A/G, and that George -did- kiss Alanna, but think about it. He had those feelings in the book, can't change it, or anything, can I? So.. yes. On with the fic then..._

__

The young woman stared at the parchment before her, sighing. Pen in hand, she stared at the first to words. The only two words.

_Dear George._

Two words. Two words, one letter, five years. He was -not- going to be happy. A soft snuffling caught her attention. Moonlight was shifting uneasily. The mare was getting old now, and Alanna knew that she'd have to purchase a new mount soon. 

Curious as to what was making her mare nervous, Alanna set the parchment, pen and meal down. Standing from her comfortable position under the shady tree, she moved softly to the mare. 

As Moonlight calmed under the soft touch of her gentle mistress, Alanna looked around the camping grounds slowly, warily. Ever since the Roald and Leanne had both passed away, Jonathan had become the King. He hadn't married yet, for some reason.

For a moment she considered, thinking back. Was it possible Jonathan might actually still love her? Hah. As if. Alanna was wanted throughout Tortall for treason. As Roger was still in residence, the reigning King hadn't been able to withdraw the sentence and bounty. The Nobles and general commoners wouldn't allow it.

Rather ironic. She'd gone from being the most-liked Squire and Page in the Palace, to being one of the most despised Tortallans in the Empire's history.

Why? Why had she been stupid enough to have that dream in the first place? Now everything had been shattered. Broken into a thousand pieces. 

The lands she roamed now were beyond the Shang lands, beyond Tusaine, Scanra, the Islands. Uncharted, they were inhabited by travellers and Caravans of Doi people. It had taken her longer than Alanna cared to recount, but she had gone beyond the Roof of the World. 

Consequently, in these new, strange lands, the locals were strange. Well, strange to her. Just as she was strange to them.Too her surprise, and measure of delight, none had ever heard of 'Tortall', and found there to be no reason against a woman to have undergone such harsh training.

A prospering land with a well-balanced economy, it was like paradise to Alanna. The sanctity of a travel-worn, weary Knight with nowhere else to go and a desire to be far away from her homeland.

Brushing loose strands of fiery red away from her face, Alanna inspected her mare carefully. It wasn't like the calm Moonlight to act like that. Something was in the trees.

_You are the most selfish human I have ever met. Alanna stared at the black cat as he slunk out of the forest not far away. "Faithful?!"_

_Ah. So you do__ remember me. Gave us quite a scare when you ran off like that._

"But- I-"

_Stop stuttering. Do you know how long it took me to find you?_

She grinned wryly. He'd never admit it, but it was obvious her old feline friend had been worried sick. "Same old Faithful."

_Same old Lady Knight, he replied sarcastically, slinking towards Moonlight. Leaping deftly up onto the saddle, Faithful regarded Alanna in revered silence._

She shook her head, picking up various camp items. The letter she'd attempted to write, cooking items, the saddlebags she'd been sorting earlier. "I'm not a Knight, you know that."

_Could've fooled me. You look, act, think like a Knight._

"But I'm not. Remember that decree? You were there. I directly lied to the Monarchy, without resolve for my actions."

_You did the same training as every other page in the palace. You are Gods-gifted, Alanna._

"Stop it, Faithful. I'm not a Knight." Alanna pretended she didn't hear the second part.

_You're giving up?_

She stopped, saddlebags loose in her hands. The words replayed themselves in her mind. Giving up? Giving _up? "No Faithful. I am not giving up," Alanna answered in a low tone, as she placed the travel-gear across Moonlight._

_Then what are you doing? The Shang know what you look like. Passing through their country wouldn't be easy, the cat mused, as the woman shook her head._

"You know me too well. I have to go see Thom, and George."

_Jonathan?_

"What time would a King have to see me, the exiled Lady Knight?"

_You'd be surprised._

Rolling her eyes at the cat, Alanna swung into the saddle, and nudged Moonlight into a steady trot.

Ambling along the dusty path, Alanna blinked. Why was she even returning to Tortall in the first place? Roger sure as Death was not with the Black God, Nobles and Commoners alike despised the Knight, and no doubt her friends felt betrayed.

So why?

_Because it felt right._

_~dies~ that's the worst chapter I have -ever- written.. keep a sharp eye out for a re-write, that's for sure. ~shudders~ Gah.. If it's confusing, basically Alanna went through the Chitran Pass and beyond the Roof of the World. Since what's over there has never been mentioned, I made it up, so to speak. Feh.. So, there's the next chapter, I promise__ the forthcoming installments will be alot better. e.e; I'm just typing this at seven in the morning - not a good hour for me. .o At all._


End file.
